WitFit Prompts
by dolphin62598
Summary: Just some little drabbles from the daily WitFit Prompts. Any pairing is possible. I'm rating this M just in case, but entries will probably be mostly T.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. _**

_Prompt: I had the strangest dream last night…_

The forest was overgrown. Trees were jutting out with their spindly branches, reaching forward trying to grab onto me. Green leaves mixed with fiery orange and bright yellow as the autumn season descended upon the area.

I had been here before. I could feel it in my bones, but I wasn't sure why I was here now. I trudged through the thick overgrowth my sneakers sinking into the soft, mossy ground. The air was thick with moisture and the sun was absent from the heavy canopy of leaves.

Trudging forward I could see an open area where the sun poked through in beams. My mouth dropped open in a gasp as a man stood in the middle of the grassy area shirtless. Heat rushed to my cheeks as I gazed at him.

"Bella," the man said in a soft whisper. "Don't be afraid," he added with a smirk. He motioned me forward and I stepped into the treeless circle. I moved closer like a rope was pulling me towards him. He cupped my cheek once I neared him and smiled a warm smile.

"Happy Birthday," he grinned. I was transfixed with his amber colored eyes. As my eyes wandered down I noticed that his skin glistened. It wasn't the same way sweat soaked skin would glisten it was like there were diamonds sitting on the surface glinting and sparkling.

"Who are you?" I said taken back by the way my voice sounded so melodic.

"You'll find out soon enough," he chuckled quietly. "I might fight you and try to resist, but it will be futile. It's all part of the plan. Just promise me that you'll be safe."

I stared at him in awe. I felt like my brain wasn't firing on all cylinders. He was breathtakingly beautiful. His chest was chiseled and taught. He had a strong jaw with high cheekbones and a slightly crooked nose. His hair was an auburn mess on top of his head.

"Promise me," he spoke lowly drawing my attention to his mouth. His lips were crimson red pillows that looked so invitingly soft.

"Bella," he called. "Promise me."

"Bella," he said again urgently. "Please," he pled.

"Bella," his voice was changing and sounded much more feminine.

"Bella," the trees around us started to disappear and everything turned white.

"Bella."

I gasped and opened my eyes to see my mom hovering over me.

"Sweetie, come on," my mom, Renee, called.

"Mom?" I questioned feeling disoriented.

"Your guests will be here soon. It's not every day that you turn sixteen," she giggled. "Plus your daddy is supposed to call soon. He's so excited about you moving in with him next year."

I groaned in put my head in my hands. I'd tried to forget about moving to Forks, Washington, but mom always brought it up whenever she could. It's not that she wanted to move, but she had a new husband and I wanted them to have a proper honeymoon phase. I hadn't visited dad since I was six-years-old.

_The forest. The trees. The humid air. _

"Bella?" she asked concerned.

"I had the strangest dream," I told her my brain and heart racing.

"It's probably just the excitement of turning sixteen," she smiled widely.

"Yeah," I nodded as she exited my room.

_I don't even know what his name is. _

**_A/N: Hope you liked it. I've been having a terrible time writing lately so I'm hoping by joining in on the daily WitFit prompts I can help build my skill. Not sure if I'll be updating this daily, but whenever the daily prompt gives me some inspiration I will be posting it here!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters. _**

_Prompt Used: Couch_

August 1998

The house was small and in desperate need of repair, but we had a fabulous leather couch.

"This couch is so comfortable," Alice sighed as she flopped down on the soft leather. "I'm so glad my parents gave it to us."

"Me too," I answered with a smile as I sat down next to her.

"College is going to be so fun!" Alice exclaimed just as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I huffed and trotted to the bright red door swinging it open. My breath left my lungs in a decompressing fashion as I gazed at the gorgeous man standing on the other side of my door.

"Hey," he greeted with an enticing half smirk. His hair was in a disarrayed mess as if he'd just woken up. The sun reflected red and golden tones, but the main color was definitely a light brown. His bright green eyes glinted with mischief. His body looked deliciously toned and lithe.

"I'm your neighbor," he said quietly. "My name is Edward."

"Bella," I said confidently and extended my hand.

"Beautiful," he murmured shaking my hand gently. "I've got two roommates as well, but they're out grabbing some beer and pizza. We wanted to know if you wanted to come over for a slice," he asked shyly.

"Uh…can my roommate come?"

"Sure!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, see you in twenty," I said excitedly. I could barely contain myself. He nodded and took off across the lawn to his house.

"We've got a date love," I exclaimed as I entered the living room before shooting up the stairs to my bedroom.

June 2002

"Bella," Edward groaned playfully from my bedroom. "We've got to get packed up."

"I know," I huffed from the bathroom. "I'm trying to gather my shit from in here."

"Are we taking that ratty leather couch?" he asked. "Alice said she doesn't want it. She said she's picking out brand new furniture for her new apartment with Jasper."

"Yeah we're taking it," I exclaimed as I walked into my bedroom. "That couch holds memories near and dear to my heart. Plus we're starving artists now so we have to take what we can get," I giggled as Edward pulled me down onto my bed.

"You're so funny," he said sarcastically before planting a kiss on my lips followed by my eyelids, cheeks and finally my forehead. "So glad you moved in next to us four years ago," he mumbled against my skin.

"Me too," I sighed.

October 2006

"I don't care," he bellowed as he slammed his fist into the door of our studio apartment. "You're not working that fucking job anymore. I'm sick and tired of my wife being groped for money."

"What the fuck do you expect me to do? Your music career didn't take off like you'd hoped and my novel hasn't sold! I have to do _something _to make ends meet! We're dirt poor!" I screamed refusing to move from my spot on the leather couch. "Besides, it's just a bar. All men are horny pigs, but the money is good and I come home to _you _every night."

"Son of a bitch," he growled as he left the apartment slamming the door.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I curled up on the couch. What did he expect me to do? He refused to work because he had to concentrate on his music. If I wasn't making some money we'd be living on the streets.

At some point I fell asleep, but woke when Edward lifted me from the couch and carried me across the tiny room to our bed.

"I'm so sorry baby," he whispered. "I'm just a jealous guy. I can't stand knowing that other men are touching you."

"It's okay," I whimpered as his lips met my throat. "It'll be okay," I reassured as his fiery kisses trailed down to my chest.

December 2010

"I'd like to welcome our newest duo on the music circuit, Edward and Bella Cullen," the announcer exclaimed as Edward and I took our place on the stage.

"Thanks Rick," Edward spoke into the microphone winking at the announcer. "We'd like to thank our friends and our families for supporting us all these years. Who would have thought that a music producer would have been at that dive bar the night Bella and I decided to try our hand at karaoke."

I nodded and smiled as we broke into our version of Josh Gracin's _Stay With Me. _We weren't country singers, but with our talent we could transform any song into our own signature style.

The years had been tough on Edward and I and we almost split up several times, but we ended up making it through. We persevered and stuck it out and now we were on our way to the top.

The leather couch that had followed us through all of our years had a place in our basement studio at our new house. Edward still didn't understand why I couldn't get rid of that couch, but it held the sweetest memories. I wouldn't part with it nor would I part with him.

**AN: Hope you liked it. It feels really good to write from these little prompts! I feel the juices cooking in my head already! :) More tomorrow hopefully!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Took my son to the fair last night. It reminded me of going as a kid. Had to write this today! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters. _**

**_Witfit Prompt: Collar_**

* * *

><p>August 1987<p>

Summer was coming to a close. The nights were cooler and the days seemed minutely shorter. The department stores had their 'back-to-school' banners in the windows and the Safeway had their seasonal aisle filled with notebooks, pens, pencils and Trapper Keepers.

An important end of summer tradition in my group of friends was attending the county fair. Up until last summer at least one set of parents insisted on accompanying us. This year, though, we were allowed to venture to the county line by ourselves.

The wind whipped through my hair as we drove down the highway in Mike's beat up station wagon with all the windows down. We had squeezed three people in the front seat, three people in the back seat and four people in the back cargo area. The car was filled with loud chatter and giggling as Mike pressed the accelerator to the floor. I was certain if our parents knew we were doing twenty miles per hour over the speed limit they'd have insisted on attending with us again this year.

The first taste of freedom flowed through my veins as Mike parked the car in the field behind the fair. A bored looking parking attendant moved to the next space to direct the car following us. Mike snickered as a group of boys got out of the car next to us with their mouths gaping open. Aside from Mike and Tyler in our car the rest of us were girls.

"Close your mouths boys," Jessica cackled and rolled her eyes as we moved towards the entrance as a group, the boys following closely behind us.

Fried foods and cotton candy filled my senses and drew me forward. I led the group to the first food stand in our path and ordered fried dough and a coke.

"Rides, rides, rides," Mike and Tyler chanted while we wandered through the section of vendors selling their goods.

"Chill out," I exclaimed. "We'll get there. You two are acting like toddlers."

"We wanna go on the rides," Tyler whined in a toddler like fashion.

"Dude, check out this rad shirt," Mike exclaimed pointing to a t-shirt with Max Headroom on it.

Mike and Tyler roamed around the booths finally settled on the fact that we would ride the rides when we got there. I had a small amount of money in my pocket set aside for any flea market finds, but nothing seemed to be holding my interest this year. I really wanted a t-shirt, but I couldn't find the perfect one so I held onto my money.

We made our way towards the ride and bought bracelets at the ticket booth so we could go on all the rides as many times as we wanted. Mike decided he wanted to hit the UFO first, but I declined. That ride made me queasy and I tried to avoid that feeling at all costs. I told them I'd meet them by the Sizzler since that's what I wanted to go on. Shrieks and giggles could be heard throughout the entire area as rides started and stopped. Everything was in constant motion and there seemed to be hoards of people quickly filling the empty spaces.

Blaring rock music drew me towards the Sizzler. Bon Jovi's _Livin on a Prayer _blasted from the small boom box by the ride operator. He seemed to be slouched down sitting on an upside down milk carton tapping his foot to the beat. He held his head between his hands as he rocked slowly back and forth.

I was mesmerized by the odd shade of his hair. It wasn't red, but it wasn't really brown either. The setting sun made it almost glow in a bronze shade. I'd never seen a color like that. The ride started to slow and he popped up from his milk crate looking directly at me. Bright green eyes stared me down in a scrutinizing fashion before narrowing slightly and crinkling at the corners as he smirked at me. His attention was called to the exiting passengers and I took a moment to survey his body. Khaki colored shorts hung low from his hips and a white polo shirt with the collar popped up. The fair's logo was embroidered over the left side of his chest. Untied black combat boots covered his feet.

"You want to ride sweet thing?" he cooed from his spot by the controls. My eyes snapped to his face and he was smirking again jerking his head to the side motioning me to come forward. Briefly I looked around for my friends, but they were nowhere in sight so I sprinted over to the entrance and squeezed by him.

"Garrett," he bellowed. "I'm taking a break."

A tall greasy looking guy came over and took a seat on the milk crate as the bronze haired guy approached my cart.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

My eyes widened as I shook my head slowly.

"What's your name gorgeous?" he asked as he sat down and threw his arm up around my shoulders.

"Bella," I squeaked.

"Hmmm…that's fitting," he replied quietly as he reached behind his back with one hand and pulled his polo shirt off. He had the coolest Def Leppard shirt on under his polo.

"I love that shirt," I crowed as he chuckled. Before I could say anything else the ride started. We spun around and around the g-force pressing me into him. I realized that I still didn't know his name.

"What's your name?" I shouted.

"Edward," he replied. I nodded and giggled as the ride seemed to speed up slightly.

All too soon the ride ended and we were forced to get off.

"You want to ride the ferris wheel with me?" he asked. I smiled and nodded as he grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crowd.

We stood in the short line for the giant wheel silently, but he never dropped my hand. His skin felt incredible against mine. I would have thought his hands to be rough and calloused, but they were soft and smooth. He pulled me in front of him when a rowdy group of boys walked up behind us.

"Mmmmm….she's fine," one of the boys cackled. "She could warm my bed any night."

Edward pulled me into his chest and all at once I felt a vibration through my back. I tilted my head to look back at him and cringed away slightly at the sneer on his face as he looked straight ahead.

The boys went on and on about some hot girl while we waited for our turn. Once we were seated in a cart Edward visibly relaxed.

"You do know those guys were talking about you," he stated rather than asked.

"What? No they weren't."

"Yeah, they were. The one big guy had been eyeing you from across the midway. He pointed you out and that's when they came up behind us in line."

"Huh," I frowned and looked out over the darkened grounds of the fair as I contemplated Edward's reaction.

"How old are you, Bella?"

"Seventeen, I'll be eighteen next month. Why?"

"Just curious," he smirked again and slid his arm around my shoulders. "You're beautiful," he whispered so close to my ear.

"Thanks," I whispered back afraid to move and ruin the moment.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked quietly as the ride stopped with us at the very top. I nodded and turned my face towards his. His hands came up to cup my cheeks and he moved in slowly pressing his lips to mine. His tongue peeked out and traced the seam of my lips causing me to gasp and whimper. Edward took this as an invitation and gently pushed his tongue into my mouth. I'd been kissed before, but never like this. It felt magical and adrenaline coursed through my veins as a delightful tingly feeling spread through my body.

All too soon the ride started inching towards the bottom and before I wanted our car was stopped at the bottom, the attendant waiting for us to exit.

"I gotta go back to work," he frowned. "Here," he said pulling off his t-shirt and handing it to me. He put his polo shirt back on before I really had a chance to see his bare chest.

"You don't have to give this to me," I said hoping he wouldn't take it back.

"No, take it. Come see me again before you leave," he said breathlessly and pecked me on the lips before taking off into the night.

I wandered around looking for my friends for what seemed like hours. I finally found them near the Tilt-a-Whirl.

"Bella, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you," Angela cried as I approached them.

"I've been looking for you guys," I stated plainly.

"Well we've got time for a couple more rides then we have to head home," Tyler said sadly. He looked down eyeing Edward's t-shirt that I was holding, but I quickly threaded it through the belt loops on my jean shorts so he wouldn't say anything.

I told them I'd meet them back at the car that I wanted to look for something in the flea market booths before we left. They all agreed and I raced towards the Sizzler before anyone decided to follow me.

Edward wasn't there. I walked all around the rides and games, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Perhaps he was just a figment of my imagination, but how does that explain his shirt that still smells like him?

September 1987

I hated the first day of school. Especially now that I was a senior I really didn't want to be there. Luckily I had all of my friends to get me through this year before I could go off to college and make something of myself.

It had been weeks since the fair, but I still couldn't help thinking about Edward. I'd run the night over in my head so many times that I was bordering on obsessed.

My first period English class took place in the science wing of the building. The school was in the middle of a large remodel project so our English wing had been moved to cohabitate with the science classes. Rather than individual desks there were lab tables that sat two people. I was one of the first students to arrive so I picked the furthest table from the front and gazed out the window at the bustling parking lot.

Mr. Smith appeared from the back of the room and started droning on about our seats that we were sitting in now would become our permanent seats for the year. I was doodling on my notebook when the stool next to mine scraped across the floor slowly.

"Is this seat taken?" he whispered. My head shot up so fast that I was surprised the room wasn't spinning.

"Edward?" I whisper-yelled. He smirked and nodded putting a finger to my lips to keep me quiet. "Later," he mouthed. I smiled in relief and nodded as he took my hand under the table.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I hope you enjoyed. I started out loving it, but now I don't know how satisfied I am with the end result. Happy Weekend! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: So this is a continuation of the last chapter. It totally ran away from me and ended up being much longer than I anticipated! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters_**

**_WitFit Prompts: Rocket and "Dance with me," he asked._**

* * *

><p>20 years later…<p>

I sat watching the fireworks shoot over the lake. Late August was always my favorite time of year. Even now, twenty years later, the back-to-school feeling made me anxious and nervous. Every year for the past eight years, I'd wondered if the kids I'd have would like me. I wondered if I'd have any troubled students. I hated the unknown, but I'd found ways to embrace it.

Edward and I drifted apart after high school, but our senior year was magical. It was one of the happiest times of my life. We spent as much time together as we could. I'd come to discover that his father owned a traveling carnival and he'd been able to work with him the previous summer, but when school started his mom insisted on putting down roots and he ended up in my hometown.

It was hard to believe that twenty years had passed since I'd first met him. Every man that I'd been with since then was compared to Edward, which wasn't fair to them, but it couldn't be helped. In my heart, I knew Edward was the only one for me. I had tried contacting him after college, but his number had been disconnected and I had no address for him. When the internet took hold I'd tried looking him up that way, but it was as if he'd fallen off the map.

"Cotton candy?" a man asked politely passing with large bags of the fluffy goodness hanging from his belt. I nodded and smiled handing him some money. He'd pulled me out of my memories and I absorbed myself in the rockets of color and light bursting across the sky. Every year I'd come back to the County Fair looking for Edward or his dad, but they were never there. It became a tradition for me and no matter what I was doing or who I was with the fair was something I had to do by myself. Every year I lost a little hope, but I still vowed to keep coming back. It was the only way I could feel connected to him.

"Carmen Elizabeth! Get back here!" I heard a woman screeching as a little girl bolted towards my blanket.

"Hi," she breathed smiling brightly. Her green eyes glowed in the dusky night.

"Hi," I replied smiling a little at her rebellion.

"My momma's tryin' to find me. I is hidin' from her," she stated giggling as pounding footsteps approached from my right.

"It's not nice to play hide-and-seek from your mommy, sweetie. She's probably really worried about you," I used my stern teacher voice, which I could tell the little girl recognized immediately. She dropped her head and looked sheepish.

"Carmen," the woman breathed squatting down at the edge of the blanket. "Do you know how scared I was? Someone could have taken you!"

"I sowwy momma," she sniffled. "I was just playin' the hide game."

"I know that, but you scared me terrible!" the mother chastised.

"Carmen!" a man's voice bellowed. "Jesus Christ," he panted stopping next to the woman still squatting at the edge of my blanket. I turned and smiled warmly at the mom before my eyes trailed up to the man who was now bent over holding his knees.

"Edward?" I gasped as he raised his eyes to meet mine.

"Bella?" he asked equally surprised.

I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck without thinking of the other occupants of my blanket. "Oh my god," I whimpered into his neck. It didn't register that he just barely returned my hug. I was too enamored with the fact that I'd finally found him. It wasn't until he gently removed my arms from his neck that I realized my show of affection wasn't returned.

"Sorry," I mumbled looking down sheepishly. "Old habits die hard."

"Bella, this is my wife, Katie," Edward motioned towards the woman now resting on her knees looking at me curiously.

"Hi, sorry about that," I waved and bit my lip. "Sorry about that, Edward and I go way back and I haven't seen him in probably almost twenty years."

"Oh, it's okay. I'm used to it. He's quite a catch," she grinned mischievously and grabbed her daughter's hand. "This is Carmen," she added.

"Hi," Carmen beamed up at me. "I'm five. Starting kindiegarten this year," she murmured in 'little kid speak'.

"That's exciting," I bubbled and grinned down at her. "What school are you going to?"

"The big one up the road," she pointed towards where I taught.

"Do you know who your teacher is?"

"Nope," she shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure it's you," Edward said quietly. "Unless there are other Miss Swan's that teach around here."

"No, that's me. Well that's cool! I'll be happy to have her in my class."

"It was nice to meet you," Katie said abruptly pulling Carmen and then Edward away from me. "I'm sure we'll be seeing you soon."

I nodded, "Nice to meet you. Enjoy the show," I pointed to the sky and sunk back down to my blanket completely numb and in shock. The teacher façade had fallen away and I was now left with the aftermath of seeing Edward again with his daughter and _wife._

I knew he'd moved on. How could he not? He was gorgeous and charismatic. He could have had any girl he wanted. Why would he not have a family and life now? Just because I'd never married or started a family, didn't mean he didn't have a right to.

I gathered my blanket and bag of cotton candy before heading back to my car. A warm bath and my soft bed were the only thing that I was looking forward to this evening.

Several days before school were filled with preparing my classroom, workshops and orientation for my new students. I'd gathered snacks and juice boxes for the kids that would be coming in today to meet me and tour their new classroom. I stared at my student roster trying to memorize the names and hopefully be able to pin them to the faces of the children once they'd arrived.

Carmen's name stuck out like a sore thumb. My eyes kept falling to her name on the computer-generated printout.

_Cullen, Carmen _

_Female_

_B: 10/7/2002_

I tried to recall what I had been doing in that year, but came up blank probably because every year was the same for me. I'd done the same things repeatedly year after year, living my life in a rut never veering from my own beaten path. That fact made me very sad.

Soon students and their parents started pouring into my classroom and the buzz of excitement chased away the melancholy. I'd forgotten about my dismal existence until Edward walked in with his beautiful wife and their genetically perfect daughter. Now that I could see the three of them in the light of day, I was astounded at their looks. Carmen took on her father's facial features as well as his strange colored hair while she took on her mother's build. She was tiny, but perfectly proportionate. Seeing Katie now, I could understand why Edward was attracted to her. She was a little taller than my five foot four frame with long blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. Her body was amazingly fit and svelte. Her facial features were soft and angular all in the right spots. They were the perfect family and it made my stomach turn just looking at them. I smiled briefly when they walked in, but continued with my introductions to the parents and students that had arrived before them.

I found myself floating through the orientation just barely cognizant of what was happening around me. My teacher façade was firmly in place and I let my instincts take over while constantly seeking Edward in my peripheral. I wondered briefly if Katie had asked Edward how he knew me and if she had what had he said.

The students and parents filed out of my classroom just as quickly as they had arrived it seemed. I was gathering empty juice boxes when I heard a throat clear from the doorway. I turned to see Edward leaning against the doorjamb.

"Carmen forgot her sweater," he pointed to a chair nearby with a tiny sweater cloaking the back.

"Oh, okay," I shrugged and resumed my cleanup thinking Edward would just grab the sweater and go.

"I looked for you," he said softly.

"What?" I furrowed my brow and quickly turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I looked for you. All over this state actually. You were nowhere to be found."

"I haven't gone anywhere. I went to school here and I moved two blocks away from my childhood home. I've been here all along," I said quietly trying to control my racing heart. He nodded and reached down to grab the sweater.

"Why would you look for me?" I asked before he had retreated all the way to the door.

"Because, Bella, it's always been you," he murmured before leaving the classroom. I stood stock still in the middle of the room for an undefined amount of time. When I was able to move again I calmly retreated to my car and headed home. I wasn't even sure if I'd locked my classroom. His words had struck me dumb. I wasn't sure what to think or even feel.

After mulling things over for several days, I'd decided just to push things to the back of my mind. I was sure what Edward had said didn't apply to the present time. I'd convinced myself that he was speaking of the past and only the past.

_September_

The beginning of the school year was always exciting for me. Establishing a routine with my students and watching them settle comfortably in their spot in my room was wholly satisfying. Carmen fell into a group with two other girls and they tended to chat a little too much. I'd had to chastise them several times throughout the first few weeks of school until eventually I just had to separate them completely. They weren't happy with me, but they all needed to learn when they could speak and when they needed to keep quiet.

At the end of the third week of school, the departing bell had rung and I was busy stacking chairs and cleaning up so the cleaning crew wouldn't have as much to do over the weekend. I jumped when a voice sounded from my doorway. I turned quickly and plastered a fake smile on my face when I realized it was Katie Cullen.

"Who do you think you are?" she snarled.

"Excuse me?" I asked in confusion.

"I want to know what you think you're doing punishing my daughter for normal five-year-old behavior."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen, but I'm not sure what you're referring to," I stated calmly trying my hardest to diffuse the situation. In my experience when a parent was this irate, there wasn't much you could do to calm them down until they had time to think about whatever the situation was themselves.

"I'm referring to you separating Carmen from her friends for talking. All kids talk at this age. Isn't kindergarten specifically for them to get all that out of their systems before they start _real _school? I mean aren't you basically their babysitter?"

"No, I'm not a babysitter," I snapped but quickly composed myself before continuing. "Kindergarten is the first step in their schooling career. It is my hope to provide my students with a pleasant learning environment while enforcing the same rules that all other teachers enforce. Kindergarten is _real _school," I ended strongly with my head held high.

"Oh, come off it. That's such a line of bullshit. Just because Edward dumped you twenty years ago doesn't mean you can punish our daughter because of it," she barked fire shooting from her eyes.

"Wh…what?" I asked taken aback by her accusations.

"You are still in love with him," she accused nastily.

"Katie," Edward appeared at my doorway out of breath with eyes narrowed in anger. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm giving this bitch a piece of my mind," she huffed at Edward before wheeling back around to face me.

"No, you're not. You know just as well as I do that Carmen has a problem with keeping quiet when she needs to. Just because Bella is trying to run a peaceful classroom doesn't mean she's targeted our daughter," Edward said quietly as his breathing quieted.

I hadn't said a word since she'd accused me of punishing her daughter because of my past with Edward. I hadn't felt the tears streaming down my cheeks, but now that I was coming out of my stupor, it was apparent that I was crying. I'd never been accused of something so outlandish. I took my job very seriously and would never dream in a million years to punish a student because of his or hers parent's.

"Shut up, Edward," Katie snapped. "Look at her. She's crying because it's true. She's still in love with you and she's punishing our daughter for your actions twenty years ago."

"No," I croaked. "I'm crying because I've never, in all of my years teaching, been accused of something so ridiculous. I take my job and my students very seriously. I would never punish one of them because of their parent's actions."

"Sure," she rolled her eyes and sauntered over to Edward. "I'm going to the principal's office to see if I can get Carmen switched to a different class."

"Don't do that, Katie. I'm warning you. You'll regret it. Just because you're jealous and insecure doesn't mean you should try to punish Bella."

"Don't you dare threaten me, Edward Cullen," she huffed and stomped out of my room.

I stood staring at the bland white linoleum floor. I heard Edward approach, but I couldn't look up.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Edward, I hope you know I would never ever treat Carmen differently because we have a past," I cried still not looking at him.

"I know you wouldn't. I know my daughter and she can get so mouthy just like her mother. I trust you to make the best decisions regarding her while she's in your care. You're her teacher and she needs to learn to respect authority."

I nodded and moved towards my desk still not looking at him.

"Katie's jealous," Edward admitted.

"Of what?" I laughed bitterly. "Of someone who is destined to be an old maid?"

"No, she's jealous of what we had," he answered quickly. "She's jealous because she knows that it's never been like that between me and her. I don't feel that way about her."

"Edward," I sighed and looked up at him. "You're married and our time passed twenty years ago. Let it go."

"Not for long," he said. "The divorce is final next week."

_December_

The Christmas season had descended with madness. All had been quiet on the Cullen front since Katie's accusations in September. I hadn't heard from her nor had Carmen been switched from my class. Edward dropped Carmen off in the morning and picked her up in the afternoon, but we only exchanged pleasantries and that was it. After his declaration in September I had a hard time coming to terms with Edward possibly still harboring feelings for me after all this time.

I'd chalked his words up to stress from his situation. I had no idea why he'd gotten divorced, but it couldn't have been easy on him or Katie and it wasn't my place to ask him questions about it.

Every year in December, the school participated in a fundraiser gala. We'd raised a good deal of funds for the year during the gala and it prevented us from having the students sell wrapping paper or popcorn to the same residents year after year. They still had to sell candy bars for different elective activities, but the majority of our privately funded functions came from the gala money.

It was a black tie event and all of the towns most affluent and successful people attended yearly. The biggest donations came from the county hospital and the biggest law firm in our town. They were happy to help the young minds of our area with the hopes that they would one day grace their businesses with their bright attitudes and creative minds.

All teachers were required to attend and organize one event at the gala. The events ranged from booths of artwork done by the students to an organized chorus singing holiday songs throughout the evening.

This year I was in charge of the art booth. I had secured several students throughout the school to contribute to the booth. Carmen was one of the students I'd asked in my class to contribute. She was happy and took her special assignment very seriously. Her talent for drawing and knack for creativity made her the perfect fit for the booth. I had great faith that she would produce something worthy of showing.

The night of the gala soon approached and I arrived early to set up the table with all of the artwork that had been contributed. Once I had done that, the ballroom was filled to its capacity with members of the community. I'd floated through the evening in a strapless midnight blue gown that sparkled with tiny crystals sown into the bodice. I felt proud at the booth I'd set up and was happy to discuss the artistic talent of some of our students.

As the evening wound down the chorus students were sent home and a soothing jazz band took the stage. Mrs. Cope approached me at the bar and informed me that we'd had a great year once again and would probably have a surplus of money to spill into next year. That made me ecstatic as it appeared that the state was going to cut budgets again this year.

"Dance with me," Edward said from behind me. I hadn't realized he was even at the event, but as I turned the breath leaked from my lungs in a gasping manner. Edward stood before me in a tuxedo with a skinny black tie and shiny shoes. He looked amazing. I looked at his outstretched hand and his smirk and shrugged deciding to throw caution to the wind.

He led me out on the floor and spun me slowly. I didn't say anything at first too caught up in being in his arms again. His scent was the same and it flooded my brain with memories of times passed.

"You look beautiful," he stated his lips right next to my ear. "I'm getting a lot of death glares right now."

"What?" I snorted and glanced around quickly. No one was watching us or seemed to care about my presence at all. "Give me a break."

"It's true. As soon as I approached you, I got evil looks from three men standing at the bar. Now, as I'm leading you around the floor they're all looking and they're pissed. I'm a lucky guy."

"I just looked, Edward, no one was even paying attention," I scoffed.

"They're trying to be sly," he whispered. "I'm a guy I know how it works."

"What are you trying to accomplish here?" I asked quietly after several moments of silence.

"I just wanted a dance, Bella."

"What else?"

"To talk," he admitted.

"Well then," I trailed off waiting for him to start.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry I lost touch. I'm sorry I let so much time go by without trying harder to find you. Most of all, I'm sorry that I settled and married the wrong person."

"Edward, you can't say these things to me. It's not fair," I whimpered.

"It's true Bella. It's always been you. I wasn't lying in September when I told you that. I came back here this past summer because I wanted to be close to you. Katie and I fell apart long before Carmen was born, but neither one of us would admit it until just recently. She wasn't the one for me. You are," he finished and placed a gentle, teasing kiss at the corner of my mouth.

"Edward," I started, but he cut me off as he pulled me from the dance floor and out the front doors of the convention center where the gala was held.

"I'm tired of trying to stay away from you," he whispered as he led me to his car. "I can't do it any longer."

"Aren't you even going to ask me how _I _feel about all this?" I asked as we approached his car.

"How do you feel?" he eyed me curiously looking unsure for the first time since he'd fallen back into my life.

I stopped and looked at the ground really thinking about how I felt. I'd never gotten over Edward that much was apparent, but I wasn't sure that I could travel this road with him again. I wanted to. With every fiber of my being I wanted to, but something was holding me back.

"I never got over you, Edward, but I can't just jump into a relationship with you. Too much time has passed and I know we parted in a mutual decision to end things, but I feel like you could really hurt me," I admitted.

"Bella…I…love you. I've never stopped. I'm willing to wait as long as it takes you to catch up with me. I've been through a lot these past twenty years and I know that waiting a few more months or even years for you is nothing. It's nothing compared to what I've gone through, but honestly I wouldn't give any of it up because I wouldn't know for absolute certain that you're it for me. I know now and I'll take whatever you're willing to give me," he smiled and brushed a tear that had pushed through. His words struck a chord in my heart. I'd been through a lot as well and I knew he was it for me, but I couldn't give myself to him fully…yet.

"We have to go slow," I whispered as he grinned and nodded. He took my hand just as he had all those years ago under our English table. I felt like we were starting over with a clean slate, but a lot more experience under our belts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: For those of you that asked me to continue with last chapter-I hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it and giving these two some closure. Thanks for reading! :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Everything Hunter says in this blurb is something my son has either said to me or my husband at one point in time within the last year. No lie! LOL! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters_**

_WitFit Prompt: Patience_

* * *

><p>"Why is the sky blue?" Hunter, our soon to be five-year-old son asked my husband Edward.<p>

"It has to do with light reflecting off the oceans."

"The ocean isn't blue though. It's like green," Hunter stated.

Edward huffed and rolled his eyes as he turned the car onto our street.

"Technically, the ocean is blue," Edward tried again.

"It's green, Dad," Hunter argued.

"I'm not arguing with you, Hunter," Edward replied in a monotone voice.

"Ohhhhh, I gotta poo," Hunter squealed as he jumped out of the car once Edward had it parked. Hunter took off through the front door of our house while Edward sighed.

"Does every child his age argue about everything?" Edward asked.

"Yes, yes they do," I laughed.

"Mom," Hunter called as we entered through the front door. "I'm all done."

"You need to wipe your own butt," I stated as I walked into the bathroom.

"I'm not wiping my own ass when I had sparky poo," he stated.

"Hunter," I gasped. "You don't say that," I chastised him.

"What? Sparky poo? That's not a bad word," he deadpanned.

"You know what you said young man. What's sparky poo?" I asked chuckling slightly at the new term.

"It's the kind of poo that makes your butt hurt," he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nice," Edward laughed as he walked down the hall past the bathroom.

"Can we play Mario?" Hunter asked after he ran out of the bathroom.

"No," Edward and I both said at the same time.

"Indeed, I'm going to play and you will be playing with me," Hunter demanded.

"Indeed, you'll be going to your room if you keep speaking to us like that," Edward stated trying his hardest not to flip his lid.

"I want a new game for my Leapster," Hunter said changing the subject.

"You don't need any more toys," I huffed.

"I want another game," he whined. "I'm so bored."

"He's like a gerbil on crack," Edward whispered as we walked into the kitchen while Hunter proceeded to run around the living room like a wild lunatic.

"Does Batman hang out with the Joker when they're not on TV?" Hunter babbled walking into the kitchen.

"Uh," Edward stuttered.

"Can we go to Auntie Alice's tomorrow?" he asked changing the subject again.

"No, she lives over six hundred miles away," Edward snapped.

"Can we get a dog?"

"No," Edward and I both said in unison again.

"I feel like all we ever say is 'no'." I laughed.

"You should try saying yes," Hunter said seriously. "Apparently, it'll make both of us feel better."

"Oh my god," Edward murmured.

"Oh, Dad, don't be so lackadaisical," Hunter crowed.

"Seriously?" Edward asked looking at me. I just shrugged.

"Hunter, please go pick up your toys," I asked.

"That's so tedious," he stated.

"That's enough! Go clean up," Edward bellowed. Hunter jumped and scurried out of the room leaving Edward huffing and puffing.

"Just have to have a little patience honey," I said and patted him on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Yes, that's exactly how my son acts pretty much every day. Do you feel bad for me? LOL! Nah-I'm exaggerating. He's not that bad, but I did find out this summer if he consumes more than 2 freeze pops in less than an hour he turns into a gerbil on crack! Seriously, it's pretty ridiculous. He's famous for bouncing from one topic to another in just seconds and he uses ridiculously big words for a 4 3/4 year old. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay people this entry right here...this is my life! LOL! Minus the Jessica Stanley bit - this all unfolded in my household between October and last weekend! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twlight or these characters!**

* * *

><p><em>Witfit Prompt: Skill<em>

_Late October 2011_

When you live in an area that gets snow as early as October, you learn to take advantage of the warmer weather while you have it. That's why my husband, Edward, is now on our roof installing the brand new LED Christmas lights on our eaves. He's not happy about it, but it's a balmy sixty-seven degrees out so I insisted that we spend the afternoon putting up the Christmas lights.

"I need more of those clip things, Bella," Edward yelled down from the upper most portion of our roof.

"I'm not getting up there," I yelled back.

"You don't have to princess," he snapped. "I'll come down to the lower roof and you can throw the box up to me."

"Okay," I sighed grabbing the box of the plastic clips that secured the lights to the house.

Edward smirked when I threw the box and it only made it halfway to the roof.

"Come on slugger I know you can throw harder than that," he taunted me. _Bastard. _

"Bite me," I growled whipping the box at his head.

"It will be my pleasure to do so once I'm done with this," he laughed.

_Late November 2006_

"Did you see the Stanley's house?" I growled throwing my coat on the old church pew we had in our mudroom.

"I didn't really pay attention, why?" Edward asked distractedly. He was cooking dinner and watching ESPN at the same time. If nothing else, he was a great multitasker.

"They have two blow ups and lights all around their porch and the house," I stomped my foot like a twelve year old girl.

"Okay," he furrowed his brow and glanced at me. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal, Edward, is that we only have lights on the eaves. We don't have anything else. I want more stuff!"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "I don't think it matters how much stuff we have out for Christmas, Bella."

"It does," I huffed. "That bitch did it on purpose. She hates me because she wants you."

"Really, Bella? She doesn't want me. It wouldn't matter even if she did because I don't want anyone else but you."

"Thank you, that's very sweet, but I want more stuff."

"What if I said I didn't know how to hook it all up?" he questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"You can hook it up, Edward. You have skills when it comes to that stuff."

"We're not getting more Christmas decorations. The lights we have are just fine."

"Edward," I whined keeping up with the twelve-year-old girl persona.

"No," he said with finality.

_Two Days Later _

I turned onto our street and gasped at our house. It was like a beacon of Christmas joy. A huge smile spread across my face as I spotted Edward standing in our front yard. As I pulled into the driveway, my smile turned into a frown once I realized he was talking to Jessica Stanley.

I don't think I'd ever gotten out of my car so fast. I pulled my coat tighter against me to fight the frigid wind and approached them.

"Oh that's so funny," Jessica giggled sounding entirely too fake.

"Yeah," Edward chuckled as he placed the last candy cane light into the ground at the end of our walkway to the front door.

"Hey Bella," Jessica sneered and rolled her eyes.

"Stanley," I growled threading my arm through Edward's.

"Thank you," I whispered into his ear pressing my lips against his skin lightly.

"You're welcome," he grinned squeezing my waist.

"I was just telling Edward about the neighborhood Christmas light contest," Jessica interrupted excitedly. "Mike is going to finish putting up our decorations this weekend, but I don't think it'll beat what you guys have. We may have to go buy more," she laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Well I'm done with the decorations. What you see is what you get," Edward replied.

"I'll tell Mike to come grab you if he needs help," she cackled.

"Yeah that's cool," Edward said and nodded.

"I'll even have cookies and hot chocolate for payment," she whined and batted her eyelashes.

"We have plans this weekend," I snapped and tugged on Edward's arm. "Sorry," I said with a smirk and wiggled my fingers at her as we walked into the house.

Edward laughed taking off his coat and shoes. "That girl is a piranha. She came over a couple of hours ago wanting to know if I could fix her leaky faucet."

"Are you kidding me?" I gasped.

"Nope," he laughed, "I told her I wasn't any good with plumbing. That's Emmett's specialty. She kept trying to get into the house. She kept putting her hand on my arm as well."

"She's horrible."

"I don't think I realized it until you said something a couple of days ago. I've never really given her a second thought. After she came over here I went out and bought the rest of the crap that Home Depot had for decorations."

"Thank you," I exclaimed peppering his face with kisses. "I love all of it and maybe now we'll win the contest."

"We better. I spent a boat load of money and time on that stupid shit."

"If we win it'll be all thanks to your skills," I laughed. "I'll show you my gratitude later tonight," I winked and pranced into the kitchen to start dinner.

"I'm holding you to that," Edward said huskily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you enjoy? Yeah, so I'm not normally a competitive person, but this year...the Christmas lights have done me in. I'm pretty sure hubs is sick of me asking him to go buy more. Every day someone else in our neighborhood puts up lights and decorations and I have to inspect and decide if it's better than ours or not. LOL! It's ridiculous! **

**On another note: I am participating in breath-of-twilight's Countdown to 2012. It's annonymous and you have to try and guess which entry is written by which author! The link is in my profile - go check it out! It's been going on since October and there are some mighty fine entries - definitely worth reading! **


End file.
